


i missed you

by qkdxksthsuseks



Series: sleepy puffs [1]
Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (Webcomic)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Reunions, i just wanted to writr, idekk, they're about reuniting and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkdxksthsuseks/pseuds/qkdxksthsuseks
Summary: they meet a thousand times again,rekindling hearts and igniting love





	i missed you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one-shot story :)

**Once Upon A Rainy Day**

It was raining, the sound of soft rain pattering against the glass panes was too clearly heard. The rain was tender but the winds were harsh. Even with the thick glass pane between her and the cold, it was almost as though the cold was seeping through the wall, corroding away the solidity. The dark pregnant clouds seemed promising as they rolled across the dark night sky, like a curtain drawn across a window. 

"I'm done," Blossom whispered to no one. She was alone in the large empty room, the lights turned off. Twenty seven, she was old  _enough._ Blossom delicately took off her lab coat, placing it on the hook. She stared at her reflection on the glass, water washing over the pane gracefully and elegantly. After collecting her things, putting them into her book bag, and closing the door with her satisfied sigh, Blossom took out her umbrella.

_\- you'll miss me._

She stared at the skirted skies, her eyes nonchalant and emotionless, but her mind thinking and thinking. The rain sounded nice to her ears, and she didn't mind the cold. She didn't have anyone waiting in her apartment, anyone to scold her. 

_\- no, i won't._

Blossom put her umbrella away, placing it in the little container in front of the glass building. Then she walked straight into the rain, the water pelting down her skin, her locks of fiery hair sticking to her face. She could feel the puddles of water splashing under her heels. The air was cold to her skin, but she didn't mind. 

_\- whatever you say, red._

She stopped. But the rain continued on. Blossom didn't exactly know why sometimes conversations she promised to forget suddenly surfaced to her mind from time to time. It was like she had it sealed in a glass bottle and threw it to the oceans, except the waves kept bringing it back to the golden shore, urging her to open it. She didn't want to remember anything. Anything about  _him_ anyways. 

She had always been in control of her life. She was the leader of her sister. She wasn't someone that was flustered or unsure. She had to be sure. She was programmed to be certain of anything and everything, know right from wrong, know choice from destiny. That was everything in her life. Her sisters had a choice, under their mask, they had freedom. She was always tied, to her role. 

  _\- good bye._

At first she didn't enjoy the change in her life. From the crime-fighting superhero Powerpuff Girl Blossom, she was  _reduced_ to just Blossom. She felt like she had lost purpose in her life. But it made sense. She couldn't be transformed into some justice-fueled super powered robot. Becoming Blossom meant becoming free, at least on the surface. She didn't enjoy freedom at the beginning. It seemed wasteful. 

_\- no good-bye kiss?_

And  _he_ was a nuisance. He just proved every single one of her hypothesis relating to how freedom was the opposite of purposeful. She had not only lost purpose of her life, it had just become worse. She was just plummeting. Everything was too normal. Too ordinary. Too  _real._ Her sisters loved it of course. Playing sports, picking flowers, that was all that mattered to them. 

But she craved deeper meaning. 

"Umm, are you alright?" a light-friendly voice interrupted her thoughts, reminding her that she was standing in the middle of night, turning colder by each second. She turned to the concerned stranger, showed a reassuring smile and nod, before walking back into the rain, attempting to look a little more purposeful. 

_\- i know you'll miss me._

Blossom didn't realize until that year, that day, that moment, that her life had found meaning. And it was  _him._

She realized that she wasn't plummeting, she was just flying. 

_\- good bye, brick._

But he had left and it was too short. Too unsettling. It disturbed her. The fact that it was too short and that nothing had ever started to consider that something ended made her feel so empty inside. She only acknowledged years later that she was sad. And she was  _over_ him. That she was something on him in the first place to be over him. It made her feel so hollow. 

"Whatever, whatever," Blossom muttered to herself, the rain thundering inside her head as the rain intensified. What was the universe doing, bringing up old, tattered thoughts again. She didn't need it. It was useless. It was  _meaningless._ It was  _stupid._ It was  _ridiculous._

The rain was cold and it suddenly bothered her. 

"He's stupid!" Blossom seethed to herself, trying to make herself angry. She didn't really know why. It was cold, she could just use her superpowers to fly away into warmth, but she wanted to keep walking. Continue being just Blossom. Because being ordinary, being normal was like treasuring her era with him. 

"He's probably in another dimension married to some bimbo," Blossom grumbled, tightening her wet coat, her wet hair, and her cold heart. 

Everything rushed out all of a sudden. Their first hand-to-hand combat. The time they were crowned Prom Queen and King. The time he made her laugh. The time he brought Boomer over and lectured him about relationships. The time he was human. The time he was imperfect. It just felt all too far away. It felt too long of a time ago to be mourning about. But Blossom did. 

"I'm an idiot," Blossom hissed to herself. "I am an idiot." 

She stopped because she saw a figure walking towards her. Tall, foggy, unknown. Blossom squinted momentarily before huffing and continuing to walk. The figure got closer and she stared at the ground, her heels, as she continued to walk. As they brushed past each other, the stranger's umbrella brushed against her head. Blossom felt some weird familiarity washed over her. 

Blossom turned around, staring at the back of the stranger's head. The figure halted and slowly turned around. 

Red eyes. Red passion. Red heart. 

"I knew you'd miss me." 

Blossom stood frozen as she watched the figure step closer, tipping the umbrella over her. A smirk surfaced. The fiery hair got clearer, the red jacket was more real. The look on his face was real. It was real. Blossom's eyes roamed all over him, making sure and making sure that it was really him. 

"Blossom?" 

Brick Jojo. 

Her Brick Jojo. 

Blossom reached out and touched his cheek. He was hot, he always was. Adrenaline rushed into her veins and her blood coursed. It couldn't be. It couldn't be. Her ordinarity was being shattered once again, but this time she liked it. Blossom brushed his cheeks, her eyes clouding with tears. She didn't understand why she was crying either, it just felt like it was part of her destiny. 

His hand brushed her wet locks behind her ears. His face frowning with concern and disappointment. "Did something happen?" he whispered, pulling her hair behind her ears. Blossom knew she lost it that moment. She paused, wiping her streaming endless tears, and looked up at Brick. Did he miss her? Did he remember their time together? Did he... 

Did he know that she loved him? 

"Bubbles ran away," Blossom started, her voice cracking. "Buttercup is in jail right now." This was not what she was going to say. She was going to say how much she missed him. And confess her feelings, even though they are a few years too late. Courage spurted out of nowhere, to the point that she couldn't believe it was really her. Maybe she was dreaming. Dreaming again. But this dream was better. Brick was in it, he never came out in her dreams. 

"What about you?" 

Blossom stared at the man before her. Playful passionate eyes stared into, as if seeing her everything. She leveled her eyes with him, her lips pursed, mind racing, tears streaming. "I... I lost everything," she murmured mindlessly. "You left, Bubbles left, Buttercup despises me so much. What do  _you_ think?" The sound of the rain at this point was muted. She couldn't hear it anymore. 

"Why did you come so late?" Blossom's voice changed into bitterness. She knew it wasn't Brick's fault. "Why? I waited. I waited for you." 

Brick's understanding eyes met hers and he pulled her closer. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed her head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Brick whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've never left. I should've stayed by your side." His voice became hoarse. "I regretted every single day. I wish I didn't have to leave. I wish I didn't have to run away. I wish I could've swallowed my pride." 

Her heart dropped. She could only feel his warmth. She missed this. 

"Blossom, look at me," Brick said. "We're in this together. I'm here. I'll always be here." Blossom could feel his breath on her cheeks. "We can go through this together. I believe in you. I believe in us." He smirked, a faded smile. His eyes dashed for a moment before he pulled her into another embrace, giving into the temptation. 

"I missed you," Blossom croaked, her eyes filled with tears. 

"I love you," Brick whispered back. 

The words rang so clear and echoed across her heart. Blossom froze, but it was the exact opposite. Her blood coursed through her veins, hot and boiling. She parted from the embrace, her lemonade pink eyes staring at his blazing red eyes. She breathed, inhaling and exhaling. If she didn't get conscious of it she thought she would just stop breathing. She didn't know when the umbrella was on the ground, Brick dropped it and didn't bother picking it back up. The rain pattered all over them. 

"Did you just say that you love me?" 

Brick's face turned as red as his hair. He blinked. He thought for a second. Did he say it? Or was that a thought? His eyes shook, his lips pursed. Blossom laughed, looking up at the blank expression. She realized it was the first time she had laughed for years. When was the last time she laughed? Last year? Five years ago? It seemed like forever. 

"That's so out of date, Brick," Blossom choked, tears springing in her eyes once again. "W-We don't do that anymore, you loser." 

"What do you do these days, then?" Brick laughed, relief washing over her. 

"This," Blossom intertwined her fingers with Brick's, her cold wet fingers lacing with his. "We do this." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips, so briefly and so shortly. "We do this," she smiled. 

Brick stared at her, his eyes widened, shocked. 

"Come," Blossom said, tugged his hands. "We have a lot to talk about. But not in the rain." 

Before she could properly take a step, Brick pulled her by the hand and snatched her back into his warmth. "That wasn't even a kiss," his sincere eyes bored into hers and his lips locked on hers. Blossom froze, but soon melted into the warmth. She had never kissed him before but it was familiar. It was a few years too late but it was still theirs. 

 


End file.
